paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Size Doesn't Matter: RustyXLaika Pups
These young pups were born a few months later after Rusty and Laika were married. Laika was so happy to find out she was pregnant with six bundles of fur~! These pups belong to MidnightCollies and 258raindrop Do not edit without permission, only Admins can edit if needed! After Rusty and Laika get married they eventually go on to have pups, they end up having a big litter of six, two boys and four girls. From youngest to oldest; Kaitlyn, Cadence, Clark, Jayce, Lillian and finally little Athena. The five oldest pups inherited Laika's tall Newfoundland genes meaning that they all soon grew taller then their petit papa, Rusty. Athena was the only one who acquired Rusty's beagle genes, she's the runt by far, tiny in comparison to her older siblings. The pups love to play with others, mainly their cousins Liberty, Sienna and Waverly. They love when they visit their other younger cousins, Polaris, Chill, Natasha, Bagel and Klaus. They're also super close to their aunt Shelly and aunt Jenni and their uncle Juno, loving them both and the rest of their aunts and uncles in the SNOW Patrol. They also love to play with uncle Rubble and his pups. The pups eventually develop crushes, much to Rusty's displeasure. Clark gains feeling for Sharpay, they don't tend to spend much time alone with each other since Cadence is usually butting in, wanting to hang out with Sharpay, who is her BFF. The only time they do get alone time is when Cadence decides to take a break to spend time with her crush, Kobalt. After getting introduced to Sharpay's brother, Mace, Lillain soon falls for him. Jayce ends up falling head over heals for Med's daughter Sierra, which Rusty is not too happy with. At first he and Med attempted to break the two up, but eventually learned to deal with it and left the two love bugs be. Kaitlyn ends up dating her best friend Aster, after he confessed his feelings to her, the two are almost inseparable. And finally, Little Athena eventually ends up dating Mitch when she finds out he has a crush on her. All of the pups decide they want to take on jobs and once they're a little older they do. Cadence becomes a hairdresser and stylist pup and trains under Jonathan (earning more girl time with Sharpay which Clark couldn't be more irritated about). Clark becomes a construction pup like Rusty and trains under his father, Rubble and Shadow. Jayce discovers he has an interest in history and becomes an archeologist pup, training under Indiana. Lillian follows in her mothers footsteps and becomes a member of the SNOW patrol, training under Laika as an ice water rescue dog. It takes Athena a while to decide on a job, because she's so tiny a lot of jobs were considered too dangerous for her to take on, Laika soon found her a suitable job, She trains under her aunt Shelly as a babysitter pup. After a lot of thought Kaitlyn decides she wants to be an acrobat pup and trains under Skye's sister, Jamie. Kaitlyn: Cadence: '''Cadences build is the same as Laikas, she's a tall, fluffy dog, with fuzzy ears and a big fringe, she has a short bushy tail though. She is mostly white with a few tan patches here and there. Her ears and fringe are a dark brown colour, so are the socks on her four paws, her front right though has a longer stripe above it. She has her mothers violet coloured eyes and wears a pearl and heart necklace. '''Clark: '''Clark is a lot like his mother in looks, he has Laikas fringe and short ears as well as a bushy tail. His coat colour is the same dark brown colour as hers ur with a bit of a ginger tint, he has his fathers gingery markings on his front paws and around his eyes, as well as white markings on his chest and muzzle. He has blue eyes and wears a green collar. '''Lillian: Jayce: Athena: '''Athena is the smallest pup of the littler, the only one to inherit Rustys beagle genes, making her a lot smaller than her siblings. Her appearance is similar to Rustys, she has his short tail and long ears, they're a lot fuzzier than Rustys though, she also has a small fringe. Athena is a pale tan (almost white) colour with brown and tan patches on her saddle, ears and paws. She wears a blue collar with a silver heart shaped tag and has light blue eyes '''Kaitlyn: Cadence: '''Cadence sees herself as a perfect little lady. She's very lady like and classy, always using manners. She's very girly, she loves anything pink and sparkly. Although most of the time she's calm and collected, she can lose her plot, especially with her brothers. She's always jumping into arguments, trying to resolve them, when things don't go her way she can get irritated to the point where she ignores pups, it's very rare for her to get mad, most of the time she's very kind. '''Clark: '''Like his father was at a young pup, Clark is a bit of a troublemaker and sometimes doesn't do as he's told. He sees himself as a "cool dude," and can get a little cocky sometimes and occasionally shows off. He's really a kind and caring pup, he makes it his business to protect his siblings, especially his sisters. Although he wouldn't admit it he's a bit of a mommy's boy and loves to spend time with Laika. '''Lillian: Jayce: Jacye is a kind pup and enjoys helping out both of his parents. He tries to keep his brother under control, but sometimes the two of them will team up and play a little joke on someone. He's protective of his little sister and will stand up for her if needed. He enjoys being with friends. At times Cadence will try to make him look like a gentleman but that is a pet peeve that gets under his fur and will occasionally hide from his sister. Athena: '''Athena is a polite and caring pup. She wouldn't class herself as shy though she is a lot quieter than her siblings. She loves to make new friends and play with others, and is always there to help any pup who needs comforting or cheering up. She's very kind and easy to talk to. Stories by Us: * Pup Pup Puppy Love * Pups Find Their Voice Stories by Others: * Pups and the Secret Admirer Catchphrases '''Kaitlyn *Spin and swing, I'm in it to win! Cadence *Shimmer and shine, I can make you look divine! *You can count on me to make you look pretty! Clark *Just bark when you need Clark! *I'll dig it out! Lillian *splish and splash, I'm off in a dash! *lets get set to get wet! Athena *I'll be there in the shake of a bunnies tail! Jayce *Let's get dusty! *Under dirt and stones, there's dinosaur bones! Random Facts *Little Athena is the smallest in the litter all the other pups growing taller than her dad while she just stayed his size. *Cadences personality was inspired by Marie's from the Aristocats, her name was inspired by Princess Cadences from My little pony: Friendship is magic. *Like Rusty, Clark has a fear of heights, he's also afraid of cats. *Athena is a HUGE daddy's girl. She's always following Rusty around and loves to talk and play with her daddy. She's close to all the other trainees, especially uncle Med, which Rusty isn't too fond of. *Clark is especially fond of uncle Rubble, he's always playing around his digger, occasionally sneaking into it and pressing buttons, then running of when it starts 'making funny noises' *Cadence detests dirt and anything that isn't clean, she tends to stay away from her dads digger and the other pups vehicles too, she's also not that fond of animals either, especially goats, shes terrified of them. *Cadence is BFFs with Sharpay, which annoys Clark cause usually when he's trying to spend time with Sharpay she tends to butt in and pull her away. *Athena is good pup pals with Marble and Alisha, she loves to hang out with the two girls, they help Marble get around too. *Once their uncle Juno and aunt Pretzel have their pups, the pups are over the moon to find out they have new little cousins. Kaitlyn, Cadence and Lillian love to show their cousins, Polaris and Natasha everything, teaching her lots of cool stuff. Clark gets on with Klaus and Chill, often leading them off on adventures around SnowPort. Jayce and Athena tend to stick more with little Bagel. Crushes *Clark develops a crush on Sharpay. One day while she was hanging out with Cadence, Clark accidentally bumped into her, sparking his huge unmanly crush on her. He made numerous attempts to impress her, which she shrugged off, believing it to be nothing more than a small crush. After a while she noticed that it wasn't just a little crush and that Clark actually had feelings for her, so she started to date him. *Athena is unaware that Mitch, Renee's son, has a huge crush on her. At first she's oblivious to his kind gestures, thinking them as nothing more than that. It wasn't until her older brother Jayce pointed out that he was doing so to try impress her that she realised the pup had a huge crush on her. She let him continue his gentlemanly gestures out for a short while after that, then made it clear to him that she was aware of his crush on her. Slowly but surely, their relationship began to grow. *After meeting Sierra one day at the lookout, Jayce falls head over heels in love with her. Hes quick to ask her out, to which Sierra happily agrees. When Rusty finds out that Jayce is dating the daughter of his nemesis, Med, he's quick to try break up the relationship, forming a truce with Med to try do so. Their attempts to break up the relationship are futile though, so they quite their plan to break them up, leaving the two pups to be together. *After meeting Kobalt one day after a mission, Cadence develops a crush on him and is unaware that he has one on her too. For the most part, everyone know that the two of them liked each other except for Cadence and Kobalt themselves. Eventually the two are made aware of their feelings for eachother and start dating afterwards. *After hanging out with Cadence and Sharpay one day, Lillian is introduced to Sharpay's brother, Mace. She quickly develops a huge raging crush on him, though is too timid to tell him how she feels. Eventually, with a little help from her sister and Sharpay she tells him her feelings, thus beginning their relationship. *While at the SNOW Patrol cabin one day, Kaitlyn met Aster, Daniel and Cassie's son. The two clicked almost immediately and soon became the best of friends. Aster however, wanted to be a lot more than friends. It took the shy pup a lot of time to finally find the courage to tell her his feelings. Once he did, she happily accepted him. For you~.jpg|Athena receiving flowers from her crush Mitch~ Cadence.jpg|Cadence~ AT with confetti the party pup~ A dazzling daddy.jpg|Papa Rusty is a pushover for his girls :3 Pup-Tag: Clark.jpg|Clark's tag~ Drawn by Fuzzy~ Pup-Tag: Jayce.jpg|Jayce's tag~ Drawn by Fuzzy~ Pup-Tag: Athena.jpg|Athena's tag~ Drawn by Fuzzy~ Pup-Tag: Cadence.jpg|Cadence's tag~ drawn by Fuzzy~ Jonathan and Cadence training .jpg|Cadence training with her mentor Jonathan~ PitbullLover's part of an AT~ JayceXSierra.jpg|Jayce with his crush Sierra~ Art trade with SunnyPuppy45~ Skyfullofstars.png|Adorable pic of Jayce with his crush Sierra under the stars~ <3<3 drawn by the amazing PuppyLove5 <3 Teen Athena.jpeg|Design for teen Athena~ Sketch by Fuzzy~ Teen Clark.jpeg|Design for teen Clark~ Sketch by Fuzzy~ Teen Cadence.jpeg|Design for teen Cadence~ Sketch by Fuzzy~ Sketch COM.jpeg|Sketch commission from Confetti the party pup~ Jayce, Athena and papa Rusty~ Exploring.png|Super adorable screenshot of Jayce and Sierra made by PuppyLove5~ <3 AsterandKaitlyn.png|Kaitlyn with her crush, Aster <3 AT with Rain <3 CXS.jpeg|Clark and his crush Sharpay being flirty~~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Future Generation Category:Shared Pups Category:Co-owned Pups Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Future Gen Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Pages Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:258raindrop/MidnightCollies shared pups